The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
In the field of Light Emitting Diode (LED) light bulbs, there exists a need to expand their usefulness. Likewise, in the fields of smoke and/or carbon monoxide/gas detection devices, there exists a need to enlarge their utility. In countless applications of these devices, there is no crossover of functionality, where the placement of an illuminating light bulb could also signal and alarm of a deadly element present in the immediate environment. The signaling that could produce both an audible and visual alarm and be monitored at a base station. The illuminating light bulb accepts voice commands to automate lighting and make a more useful convenience.
LED light bulbs are manufactured in most any style lamp to match older incandescent bulbs, and even newer halogen, florescent, etc. type bulbs, to give illumination. These devices are useful and use just a fraction of energy to operate them over prior art lighting technologies. Most LED lamps are produced using 120 VAC Line power (220/230 VAC depending where in the world they are marketed) as the supply voltage, to provide and easy and convenient direct replacement, and are found more and more homes, offices and industry. Similarly, smoke and carbon monoxide alarming devices, manufactured in their most common configuration for homes, etc., provide a level of self-assurance and are a must to have in any home for safety; while a slightly more sophisticated configuration can be found in every office, institution and industry setting.
While it is obvious that these independent devices have tremendous acceptance around the world, it is their independent character that leads to problematic situations. For example, even though lights are virtually everywhere in a home, should a smoke detector audibly signal an alarm, the lights do not turn on to aid in firstly, a visual signaling of the alarm, and secondly, to illuminate the affected area. Another problem is when a smoke detector signals alarm from a minor mishap; such as someone burning toast. This has virtually happened to everyone, and the results are that the smoke detector is disassembled by removing the battery to silence the ‘nuisance’ alarm, or if powered by line, disconnecting the line power; just to keep peace. Still another example is when these battery operated smoke and carbon monoxide/gas detecting devises run low on battery power, they emit an audible ‘chirp’ to indicate their battery needs to be replaced. Although this is good and practical information, many such as elderly or the disabled, can do nothing to stop the constant chirping of a low battery smoke or carbon monoxide detector device. They must simply stay in their homes and endure the annoyance of the audible chirping until an able boded person can change-out the battery. This situation of changing batteries can be a challenge even too many so called normal people; due to lack of being able climb a step ladder or stand on a stool.
Further, there is no convenient monitoring base station or central control for typical homes and buildings; excluding the above mentioned slightly more sophisticated configuration smoke and carbon monoxide detectors that can be found in large office, institution and industry setting, where they are ‘hard-wired’ together and powered by AC Line power with battery backup systems. These units are found in large facilities and have location identification means, usually at their main entrance, and are meant for the fire department to quickly find a fire-breakout in the building (not the user to ascertain their localized situation other than simply alarming an audible signal). And finally, the conventional LED light bulb must be controlled ON/OFF or DIM via wall switches most commonly, and more unusual, via a ‘smart phone’ application, designed to control lighting from anywhere such as your home in New York state while in Florida.
Having a light bulb that incorporates a smoke detector, carbon monoxide detector or gas detector (such as natural gas), and, with a rechargeable battery, would greatly reduce or eliminate the aforementioned problems. Such a device would be configured to replace any conventional light bulb in table lamps, recessed ceiling fixtures, furniture lamps, track lighting, nightlights, etc., and operate as usual with respect to lighting. When AC Line power is provided, the light will illuminate. Further the AC Line power will keep the rechargeable battery at full charge, and provide power for the detecting circuits of smoke or carbon monoxide/gas. When the AC Line is OFF, the battery will keep alive necessary circuitry to monitor for smoke or carbon monoxide/gas and would signal alarm if necessary.
The light bulb that incorporates a smoke, carbon monoxide or gas detectors, and, with a rechargeable battery would signal alarm both audibly and visually. The audible signal would be the familiar piercing pulsation of sound, and, the visual signaling would be a strobing alternately of high intensity white and colored LED's. The colored LED's would indicate the ‘type’ of danger present, such as red for smoke and amber for carbon monoxide and blue for gas (all being a dangerous environment), and, if just repeating the alarm would indicate the alarm in green strobing light; meaning the area does not have the presence of smoke, carbon monoxide or gas; but such danger is nearby (such as in an adjoining room).
In the case of an annoyance signaling of an alarm, such as the earlier mentioning of burning toast, the system further would incorporate a silencing circuit. This silencing circuit would listen, between the audible pulse emissions. If it hears two sharply structured reverberations, such as in someone shouting the words (within its silencing range) “SHUT OFF” within the brief window of time, the device would suspend the alarm state, for example one minute. If the air was not cleared after that period of suspension of time, the alarm would continue. The user could tell it to shut-off again until all air is clear. No one need to remove the battery just to make peace and quiet.
An improved system would also include a testing means of both the audible and visual alarming, such as by turn the system ON/OFF/ON in quick succession, within one second to activate a test mode. In the test mode the alarm state will last for five second, or, be silenced via a silence command response. In a system wide test, the base-station/control center would ‘query’ the network of system of the present invention, to test both audible and visual strobing, network wide.
In the case of a low battery situation, for example in a room that is rarely used like a guest bedroom, the device would ‘chirp’ as usual in prior art, if the battery gets too low. But unlike the situation mentioned above, where a helpless individual has had to endure the continued annoyance of the chirping low battery detector, the user of the present invention would simple turn the lamp or fixture ON (providing VAC Line power) for a short period of time. This would sufficiently re-charge the battery and chirping would immediately stop.
Voice activated command control of the lighting function affords great convenience to the user. By simply leaving the wall-switch or lamp on/off switch, in the ON position at all times (or eliminating it altogether), the lighting can be controlled via voice commands to a whole selection of helpful functions. The unit can be preset to modes such as AUTO; offering illumination by one simply walking into an area and having it turn off again when leaving. Or, TIMER; turning the fixture on and off at arbitrary times at pre-set levels of intensity (within a predetermined time range) making it look like occupants are home. Further the lamp accepts several other commands to temporally changing settings simply by requesting such change verbally. Such commands as to DIM, or to BRIGHT, to turn OFF or turn ON; until the next ‘mode’ schedule or event occurs. When coupled with the base-station/control-center, the convenience is further achieved by controlling the whole house using voice commands.
Such convenience as going to bed with all the usual lights on, and then from the convenience of the master bedroom, commanding the base-station/control-center verbally, to enter NIGHT-MODE or EMERGENCY lighting (especially in a battery mode of operation of just 20% illumination capacity to save battery energy). Such commands could turn off any living illumination through-out the home network while turning on any desired ‘security’ type lighting as was predetermined when setting-up the mode via the base-station/control-center. A TEST feature allows testing the system functionality at any time, will step-through each LED and sound at the user command. Such functions are too impractical by an application on a smart phone alone (smart phone batteries frequently go dead or the phone goes missing, misplaced, etc.), but, by a dedicated control-center designed specifically to manage lighting, and most importantly, dangerous possibilities such as smoke, carbon monoxide and gas detection. The present invention utilizes a smart phone application, but it is in conjunction with the base-station/control-center that is always present and giving status.
The present patent provides structure to affect a more efficient means to both illuminate rooms in any home or building as well as provide smoke and/or carbon monoxide and/or gas detection to signal alarm; all in one direct replaceable package, configured to any conventional light bulb of any technology. The result of this unique approach, reduces the stressful need to silence annoyance alarms by removing the battery until the air is cleared, and, the painful enduring of low battery chirping. Alarm signaling means are both audible and visual, and work either on AC Line power or its own rechargeable DC battery power. Further, the present patent makes it favorably ease to install. One needs only to replace their current prior art light bulb with the improved LED light bulb system with smoke or carbon monoxide or gas detection and signaling, of the disclosed device. A home or building could have as many of these improved light/smoke detecting (carbon monoxide detection or gas) lamps as there are fixtures, creating a system network of alarm signaling devices; greatly improving the self-assurance of lives.
Further, the undesirable effects of independent lights and smoke/carbon monoxide/gas detections devices of prior art are all eliminated. With the radio frequency (RF) short-range communications connectivity circuit is present in the device, should an alarm be activated by one unit, other similar devices within the defined range can also activate their alarms; giving further rise to a potentially dangerous situation. This networking of these improved lighting/detecting systems would give a possible safer escape route by the colored LED light at each localized alarming device. That is, red indicating smoke is present, amber indicating carbon monoxide is present, blue indicating gas is present, and, green meaning neither smoke nor carbon monoxide or gas is present, but, in a repeat alarm state to give rise of a danger within range (nearby) of another network device that is signaling a danger alarm.
And with great importance, a base-station/control-center, meant to be located in the master bedroom and other centrally located arias such a kitchen or family room or the crossroads of activity, would read these transmitted signals of alarm via coded ID identification and display their exact status and locations. Still further, the base-station/control-center means can read, non-registered ‘like’ systems, such as in a neighbors dwelling, in an adjacent apartment building or other joining living spaces, to give an early warning alarm of nearby danger.
Importantly the base-station control center, combined with a network of LED lamp/danger detection devices, all affording the convenience of verbal voice commands to control and display, both light living environment, and if a danger is present, indicate in visual and auditable escape means.
Prior to the filing of this application, the subject inventors conducted a patentability investigation in the field light bulbs, LED lighting, smoke, carbon monoxide & gas detectors and related systems. The following patents were uncovered in the search.
InventorReg. No.DatePrendergastUS 2014/0266747 A1Sep. 18, 2014LaxU.S. Pat. No. 7,786,879 B2Aug. 31, 2010Bradley, et al.US 2009/0237260 A1Sep. 24, 2009LaxUS 2007/02852 A1Dec. 13, 2007ScrippsU.S. Pat. No. 4,694,285Sep. 15, 1987ChanUS 2014/0042909 A1Feb. 13, 2014
Prendergast—In the U.S. Patent Application, 2014/0266747 A1 has paired smoke and carbon monoxide detectors concealed within a light fixture. These paired detection devices are electrically coupled to a light bulb comprising a lighting fixture. They are effectively a smoke detector, a carbon monoxide detector all within a light fixture.
Lax—U.S. Pat. No. 7,786,879 B2 will screw into a 110-volt light socket and uses a rechargeable battery within smoke and carbon monoxide detector. The detector has indicating LED's showing available 110-volt power, or smoke detected, or carbon monoxide detected as well as a speaker. The system will receive a 110-volt light bulb so the socket can continue to be used as a light source.
Bradley, et al. —U.S. Patent Application, 2009/0237260 A1 having a base containing a threaded female socket similar to a standard light bulb, and, a corresponding male threaded connector. The system thus is able to be electrically connected to, as well as physically mounted to, by simply screwing the male threaded connector into the female threaded socket; making the device serviced as easily as changing a light bulb.
Lax—U.S. Patent Application, US 2007/0285262 A1 will screw into a 110-volt light socket and uses a rechargeable battery within smoke and carbon monoxide detector. The detector has indicating LED's showing available 110-volt power, or smoke detected, or carbon monoxide detected as well as a speaker. The system will receive a 110-volt light bulb so the socket can continue to be used as a light source.
Scripps—U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,285 combines an electrical smoke, heat detector and electrical light in a single unit which may be attached to an electrical fixture. Also within the housing is a light socket for reception of a light bulb. The smoke and heat detector can alarm when sensor is activated.
Chan—U.S. Patent Application, US 2014/0042909 A1 is an energy-saving LED illumination device having a drive control unit placed on a detachable and replaceable voice control module, and electrically connected to a voice sensing unit to receive the signal and emit a driving signal, thereby turning on or turning off the light source.
None of the above approaches in the prior art discloses a means for integrating a LED lighting means with smoke, carbon monoxide and gas detection means within a single bulb ‘housing’ envelope. Also none of the listed prior art can or will directly replace a conventional sized or shaped light bulb, configured to any style or type. They all present housings of some structure that ‘fit’ between a lighting fixture and a conventional light bulb. And as such, thus making it impossible to be installed practicably into common lighting possibilities in general homes or buildings. While the prior art does detect smoke or carbon monoxide, they do not signal alarm both in audible and visual strobing of high intensity, with alternating different color light. Please note that some prior art listed has an LED ‘indicating’ an alarm. These LED's cannot be defined from any distance, say across a room, and most certainly cannot in a smoky environment as may be present in the case of a smoke alarm. They simply indicate that an alarm state is active (much like a stereo may have an LED to indicate that it is ON), and have no practicable value as a visual stimulus meaning a danger is present; as would be by strobing high intensity LED's of alternating white and color specific lights, giving urgency to the alarm situation, such as red for smoke, amber for carbon monoxide, blue for gas, and green none of the above in the immediate area, but indicating a danger is nearby.
Further, none of the prior art addresses a silencing of nuisance alarms (as in the case of accidentally burning toast mentioned earlier), to temporarily suspend an alarm state, by someone simply shouting the words “SHUT OFF” (or the alike) within the brief window of time, to silence the alarm. And finally, none of the prior art contemplated an optional feature to communicate via a short range RF coded ID signal to transmit and receive, that an alarm has been activated. While other ‘like’ improved LED light bulbs, of the present invention, would hear said signal via its listening microphone, and repeat the alarm state. Thus, should an alarm active, due to smoke, carbon monoxide or gas detection in the farthest area of a home, the alarm signal would migrate through the remaining home, warning of a dangerous situation. In the case of the above scenario, only the lighting units physically sensing smoke or carbon monoxide would pulse with the high intensity white and colored LED's (red for smoke, amber for carbon monoxide and blue for gas respectively). All the other lighting units, not physically sensing smoke, carbon monoxide or gas would pulse with the high intensity white LED′ and green LED's. This networking, via coded ID signals and read by a base station displaying the exact type, location and urgency, of the improved light bulb of the present invention is intended to give direction as to where the danger is physically in the building. That is, for example, one responding in the middle of the night, to a base-station giving notice of smoke in the laundry room, and if one then exited to the middle of a long hallway such as from a bedroom, and high intensity white and red LED's were strobing at one end (the laundry room), and, high intensity white LED's and green at the other end, the way to exit the building would be to the white and green end. Importantly, the LED light bulb of the present invention not only gives audible and visible alarming, but, through networking via short range communications with other like devices can guide users out of the building in the most practical exiting manner, away for the danger. The base-station control center, ties all system units (lamp/danger detector apparatuses) together, affording immediate and timely updated status of the whole network as dangerous events unfold nearby, and provide useful emerging, escape information.
And lastly, with respect to the LED light bulb illuminating voice command features, the present invention provides convenient control of lighting in several modes (AUTO, TIMER, NIGHT, EMERGENCY, TEST, etc.) of operation including temporary changes simply by verbally commanding a desired light effect; such as DIM, BRIGHT, ON, OFF, PRESET, etc). And when coupled with the base-station/control-center, comprises a home safety/security/lighting/convenience/control system unmatched by any prior art; either individually or when combined.